Days Of Thunder
by christian brown
Summary: This is my first story so please r&r. Supergirl and WW fight and Batman and WW talk. A surprise twist sets up Days of Thunder.The Justice League takes on a confused and ticked off Thor. Batman and Wonder Woman scenes galore. Finished! Bonus story added
1. The Uncalm Before The Storm

DAYS OF THUNDER PROLOUGE:

The Justice League is owned by DC Comics; I do not own the Justice League.

Setting: The Watchtower's training room

Wonder Woman's tall but somewhat curvy physique contrasted nicely against the softer, smaller frame of Supergirl. Batman and Martian Manhunter stood off to the side in silent observance.

"This should be a good exercise in discipline and poise in fighting," Diana said, "You shall learn—Unnh!!" She was cut off by a super right to her jaw. Diana was knocked back a few paces as Supergirl flew in fists forward. Wonder Woman was fast enough to grab the teenager's fists and as both ladies raced towards the wall, Diana spun Supergirl around, letting Kara take the impact of the wall. The impact stunned Supergirl as Diana floated and glanced at Batman. She was almost smiling.

"You got off to too much of a fast start," Diana began, "I will spare you no more of this. You need more practice."

Diana landed and turned her back to walk away. Again she looked at Batman who was stoic as a statue.

"What I need to do," Supergirl began, "Is teach YOU a lesson!!"

Diana turned slightly as she was receiving a towel from J'onn. The only things she saw were blonde hair and a fist. "UNNH!!" she cried out as Supergirl landed a left hook to the jaw. As Diana tried to regroup and bring her arms up to fight, Supergirl landed a right to the pit of Diana's stomach, just above her navel. Diana's abs gave some resistance, but the fist sunk in enough to produce a little grunt from Wonder Woman as she took a half step backwards. Supergirl continued to fire rapid punches at Wonder Woman's face but none got through her guard.

"Supergirl seems somewhat upset," J'onn said, "She is fighting out of anger and frustration."

"Teenage angst," Batman replied, "But Wonder Woman fights like that all the time."

"Did he just call me 'Wonder Woman?'" Diana thought as she took a moment from blocking punches with her bracelets to glance at Batman. She was so used to him calling her Diana in informal settings that it surprised her even under these stressed circumstances. Surprised her enough not be prepared for an uppercut to her stomach, this time on the mound of fat just below her navel that all women try to lose with exercise but never can. Diana let out a little "oof" and bent over a bit as Supergirl stood over her.

"Had enough, Amazon Princess," Supergirl said looking over at Batman and J'onn with a cocky smile, "I'm not so inexperienced after all."

She didn't make the comment to offend Diana, but the training exercise was Diana's idea, and to be beating her in a fight, was well, unexpected.

"I never said you were," Diana growled as she flew into Supergirl, ramming her shoulder into the blond Kryptonian's solar plexus. "OOOF!" moaned Supergirl

"Should we stop this?" J'onn said, "I sense a growing anger in Wonder Woman."

"You don't know the half of it!!" Diana let out as she forced Supergirl into a full nelson. "Now, this exercise is over. Stop it or I will show you the difference between experience and inexperience."

"That's enough," Superman said over the intercom, "What is going on in there?"

"The situation is under control, Clark," Batman said coldly

"It certainly looks under control on the screen I'm watching, Bruce," Superman replied, "Diana, stop it. You're going to hurt her."

"The situation is UNDER CONTROL," Batman said again.

"He's right, Bruce," Diana said as she loosened her hold. At that moment, Supergirl slammed her booted heel down on Diana's foot. "EEEEE!!" Diana screamed as she let go of her hold only to receive an elbow to her already weakened tummy. "OOOF!!" she couldn't hold her groans in anymore as the blow bent her at the navel and weakened her legs. She looked weakly at Batman as she tried to hide her embarrassment for continually being distracted and paying for it. Supergirl stepped back and raised her fists, eying Diana as she also raised her arms.

Supergirl now believed she could beat Wonder Woman. The combination of the nightmares and a constant feeling of criticism from Wonder Woman had taken their toll on Kara. Diana gave her so much advice that it annoyed her, and Kara felt that Diana underestimated her skills and the only point of this exercise was to make Diana look good.

"I guess amazons don't do crunches," Supergirl smirked as the two cautiously circled each other.

"You will pay for you arrogance, girl," Diana replied with some rasp in her voice. She had been slacking off a bit and eating more since her infatuation with Batman began, but she was still in excellent shape. Good enough shape to whip an arrogant Kryptonian.

Superman ran into the room to find Supergirl and Wonder Woman trading and blocking blows in a rapid fire of fists.

"This has to end before someone gets hurt," he said as he moved to break in up. J'onn, having seen enough also, followed. But Batman stayed put, arms folded and continued to watch.

"Stay out of this," Supergirl said, "Ever since I came here, she's been riding me, now I'm going to show her who needs discipline!" Supergirl stunned Diana with a combination to the face, then after faking a shot to the face, she rammed her fist into Wonder Woman's stomach, sticking out her third knuckle to drive Diana's navel deep into her. Diana's eyes bugged out as she let out a feminine "UMMM!!" and Supergirl smiled as she felt Diana's rock hard abs go soft and weak. Even Superman was somewhat impressed by Supergirl's improved form. Diana finally went down to her knees.

"Two seconds," Wonder Woman gasped as she glanced embarrassingly at Batman

"What does that me—gasp" Supergirl was cut off in mid-sentence as she doubled over to find Diana's fist buried in her soft stomach. Supergirl had the figure of a young swimsuit model, so her abs were not at all as strong as Diana's. Superman caught her as she fell forward.

"Was that necessary, Diana?" Superman said angrily as he held his cousin, "This was supposed to be a training exercise, not a brawl."

"Lay off her, Clark," Batman said walking up from behind, "This was for Supergirl's benefit. The best way to prepare for a real threat is simulation. Diana was under control and we would not have let it get out of hand. With the league's expansion, you thought everything would get easier. Well, we have had far greater dangers now. Diana was just showing Su--"

"Now I'm Diana. Not that I need you to speak for me, Bruce. Oh, I'm sorry, it's Batman." Diana said as she got up and walked out. Superman and Batman looked at each other confused as J'onn could only silently laugh. He can read minds, you know.

Setting: The lair of Ares, Greek god of War.

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work, Enchantress?" Ares said, a sinister smile across his face.

"Yes," a female in the shadows said, "he will be under the spell long enough to destroy your Justice League and any who stand in his way. He is excellent at causing chaos. It was his furious temper that allowed me to lure him to this universe."

"After he destroys the Justice League, I will destroy him, and you and I shall rule this pitiful planet together." Ares laughingly responds

"Then a few flagons of mead to celebrate our victory!" the female says

Back at the Watchtower, Wonder Woman had showered and changed into a nightgown. After looking at the bruise across the top of her foot, she lay across her bed on her back. Batman entered with his mask pulled back.

"Sorry, I should have knocked," he said

"That's alright," she said, "Close the door behind you."

Diana rose from her bed and walked towards Bruce to where she was only a foot away. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there."

They stared at each other before Bruce looked away and said, "Actually, I came to apologize for that. You didn't seem too happy. But you're a grown woman and a respected teammate. Sometimes I guess I forget."

"Forget what?" she said, "And you can look me in the eyes, Bruce. I know you're not afraid of me."

"Diana," he said

"Diana what?" she replied gazing deeper into him, "Today you saw something I didn't want you to see. I didn't want anyone to see."

"What did I see?"

"Weakness. My weakness."

"We all have vulnerabilities, Diana. No one is perfect. That's a part of what makes us."

"But not me. I have to be the best. That's what I trained years to be... a warrior. And today, I showed weakness."

"Diana, we're not tough when we want to be; we're tough when we have to be."

Diana moved in closer to Bruce and pressed her chest forward. She continued to stand with her hands on her hips and stared deep into his eyes with an expression that's a cross between lust and intimidation. "And when are you going to let your guard down? When am I going to see your vulnerabilities?"

She moved in close and then leaned up. Her nose briefly brushed his lips as she smelled Bruce Wayne's aftershave. Bruce pulled his mask on and turned to walk out, "I'm sorry," he said, "We're not ready to go through this."

"No," Diana said as Batman started walking out, "You're not ready. Stop hiding from me behind that mask."

Batman froze and turned around, "I'm not hiding from you." Then he was gone. Diana dropped on her bed and sighed. It was a tense time for everyone.

Setting: Metropolis, the condo of Clark Kent.

Superman left the Watchtower to come home shortly after giving Supergirl a stern talking to. Because of all the events and battles the league had gone through since its expansion, he barely had any time to be with Lois. But as she slept next to him in his bed, he could not help but watch her with guardian eyes.

Then he heard something approaching fast. By the time he was silently trying to get out of bed, he could hear the voice that was waking up all of Metropolis. Lois was awake, but Clark was gone. And only twenty minutes later, she was on a helicopter keeping a safe distance away from the floating individual that had just destroyed a statue of Superman.

"This is Lois Lane with the Daily Planet, working in cooperation with channel 4 news. I don't think the camera view is good through the smoke, but the individual is wearing a dark blue outfit, a long red cape, and something that looks like a helmet. He's carrying a weapon of some... wait!! He's speaking."

"My name is Thor, son of Odin and Norse God of thunder. My beloved home Asgard is destroyed!! Thou shall bring me the Justice League or I shall destroy all of thee!!"

A blue and red blur went by and Thor's winged helmet was knocked off his head by a punch to the back of the neck.

Superman flew around to face him, "We need to talk, mister."

The Mighty Thor is owned by Marvel Comics.

THE END PROLOUGE


	2. Collision Course

The Justice League is owned by DC Comics/WB. Thor and The Enchantress are owned by Marvel Entertainment.

Days Of Thunder Part 1:

Synopsis: As part of a plot with Ares, The Enchantress has lured Thor to the DC universe and placed a spell on him forcing him to believe that the Justice League has destroyed his home, Asgard. In his maddening rage, Thor has made a thundering debut in Metropolis. Now he has Superman's full attention.

Struggle. Many would argue that life is a struggle between classes, races, religions, and genders. But look above Metropolis and you will see a struggle of a different sort. Thor, Norse god of thunder is in a struggle against a Kryptonian sworn to protect the innocents watching below. But hovering above even them, in the depths of space is the Watchtower, home to the Justice League, as they watch the battle unfold. Superman's voice cracks in over the monitor.

"This guy is too dangerous and confused to be handled with extreme force," he says, "give me time to subdue him and maybe I can figure outtTTAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

The leaguers watch in horror as a lightning bolt shocks Superman from the sky and to the ground among a crowd of bystanders.

"Why is it that whenever there's a crisis on the street, people flock to it?" Green Lantern says

"We have to help him!" Supergirl says

"He asked for time, so we'll give him time," Wonder Woman says, "This man he's fighting doesn't appear to very strong."

"We don't have time," Supergirl responds

"We'll give him time, but not that much," Batman says and then leaves

"Where are you going?" Diana says

"Research," Batman responds without turning his head. Diana and Supergirl stare at each other coldly.

Meanwhile on the streets of Metropolis...

"Thou art no match for me," Thor says as he summons lightning bolt after lightning bolt down on Superman, "You are the ruler of this weak world and the leader of the Justice League, those who destroyed Asgard. Well, thy kingdom come indeed!!"

(Note: Those of you who read "Kingdom Come" will remember that Captain Marvel called down lightning bolts on Superman in their battle. Just paying tribute.)

Superman responds with a left hook to Thor's jaw. The blow sends Thor flying through the sky and through the front window of a 24 hour pizzeria. The god of thunder finds himself covered in tomato sauce, cheese, and pizza dough. Superman flies in behind him.

"Thou dare soil the cloth of the gods?" Thor says angrily, "Come out so that I may thrash thee, coward!!"

Another hard blow lands to the back of Thor's head sending him into the street. "I have to get him out of here; take him someplace where innocents won't get hurt," Superman thinks. He flies fists first at Thor, but Thor sidesteps, and grabbing Superman's cape, throws him through the door to a bar across the street. As the bar patrons clear out through the back, Superman rises to receive a hard punch to his face which knocks him back down and Thor walks over him, stepping on his groin, chest and throat.

"Barkeep," he says to a bystander who didn't make it out fast enough, "Fetch me six flagons of ale. This weakling's fight has given me a godly thirst!"

"I don't think they sell Ginger Ale," the guy replies

"Out of my way, mortal," Thor says as he lifts a keg and chugs it down in less than five seconds, "This beverage is not worthy of a man, let alone a god!!"

At that point, Superman grabs Thor by his chest and flies him through the roof of the bar into the sky. Superman then lets Thor go, backs up, and blasts him with his heat vision.

"Time to end this, Thor," Superman says

"Indeed," Thor replies, "Thou is clearly a weak coward. Tell me, how did one as feminine-fighting as thee kill the gods of Asgard? Thou cannot fight me like a male, striking me from behind like a wench, how did thee destroy Asgard?"

"I didn't— AARRGGHH!!" Superman is cut off by another lightning bolt strike. As Superman struggles to stay afloat in the sky, Thor removes his hammer, Mjolnir, from his side. "Now I shall show thee the power of the gods!!"

Meanwhile at the Watchtower...

Diana has been silently watching Batman type at his keyboard for well over an hour. She's right behind him but she feels a million miles away.

"There's no record of Thor, other than the mythological information," he says more to himself than to her, "Where did he come from and why does he believe we destroyed his home?"

"Bruce," she says softly with some resistance, "we need to talk about earlier."

"Right now, we need to figure out why Thor is here," Batman responds, "I need to."

"So you want me to leave," Diana says

"Whether you're here or not," he says, "the work must get done."

"Bruce," Diana says, "Do I mean anything to you?"

"Now is not the time for this, Diana."

"Then when will there be time?" she says getting angry, "When Hades freezes over or will it be when you admit that you care about me."

"You are my teammate," he says nonchalantly and not looking back at her, "Of course I care about you." He then gets on the intercom and says, "Batman to Supergirl. Report to the computer room."

"You know, Bruce," Diana says with a saddened chuckle, "You may be the first man that's ever hurt my feelings." And with that she turns and walks out. In the hallway she bumps into an angry and worried Supergirl rushing to where Batman is. Kara stares Diana down as she goes by and Diana only reacts by not reacting. But as Diana is walking away, Supergirl says, "Hey Wonder Woman; how's your bellybutton?"

Kara storms into the computer room.

"There's a tear in the intergalactic fabric somewhere in Greece," Batman says, "I want you and Booster Gold to take the Atom to it for examination."

"Kal is getting killed out there and you want me to see about some DAMN PORTAL?!!"

"A strike force is being mobilized to deal with Thor as we speak. You have shown a little too much recklessness as of late; this situation doesn't call for you just yet," he replies

"You hypocritical... ooooh," Kara says, "When I was training, you said..."

"This is different. Take Booster Gold and the Atom to Greece. Here are the coordinates to the portal. Let him study it and he will report back to me." Batman rises and starts to walk out.

"And where are you going?" Kara says

"With the strikeforce."

Back in Metropolis...

Superman has taken an onslaught of hammer blasts and lightning strikes, but has fought valiantly. However, Superman is extremely vulnerable to magic, and Thor's hammer is forged from that very thing, and every lightning bolt hurts. As odd and unlikely as it sounds, Superman has been lucky in this battle because Thor has not hit him with the hammer. Superman now finds himself on the ground again and barely able to stand up.

"Rise buffoon," Thor says, "Taste the iron of Asgard."

Superman rises as the cameras pan in.

"Can't give up," he says, "Not for Metropolis; not for the world."

"Thou world is mine," Thor says as he twirls his hammer for the first and final blow.

"Forget it pal," Supergirl says as she flies in and tries to pull the hammer from Thor. He lets it go and it immediately hits the ground, nearly breaking Supergirl's fingers.

"I thought we were going to Greece," Booster Gold says to his floating computer friend who's name I can't remember. Elongated Man also came for the ride.

"What treachery is this?" Thor says as Supergirl struggles to lift the hammer, "Woman, thou cannot lift the hammer; no one who is without the power of the gods can."

(Note: Captain America is the only HUMAN who has lifted Thor's hammer)

With a wave of his hand, the hammer Mjolnir returns to Thor with Supergirl still holding on to it. Thor courses enough magic through his hammer and into Supergirl to render her unconscious. Then, he blasts Superman, knocking him semi-conscious.

"Let's get this clown," Booster says. Elongated Man wraps himself around Thor's upper body and Booster goes for the hammer.

"Not a good idea, Boost," the computer friend says. Thor blasts Booster and sends him down. "And now to thee," Thor says as he struggles with Elongated Man's stretchy frame.

"I have a few tricks of my own, ya Village People wannabe," he says as he tries to block Thor's nasal passages and clog his mouth with his elasticity. Thor, in a pretty good feat of strength, sucks in Elongated Man through his left nostril and then sneezes him out, leaving him a pile of goo on the ground.

"Mission accomplished, Bats," Elongated Man says weakly, "Momma said there'd be days like this."

"Weaklings," Thor says, "I must find a tavern." With that, Thor flies away.

About two hours later, outside of a Budweiser brewery on the outskirts of Metropolis...

Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Power Girl, Fire, Ice, and Zatanna stand waiting to enter.

"Should we knock?" Wonder Woman says

"J'onn just let me know that the extraction of Superman, Supergirl, Booster Gold and Elongated Man from Metropolis is complete and they are now back at the Watchtower's medi-lab," Batman says, "Green Lantern has gone to Greece to investigate the portal, and now it's our turn."

"I still can't believe this guy has his headquarters at a brewery," Flash says, "Are you sure he isn't the god of thundering around drunk?"

"I'm just eager to smash this jerk," Power Girl says

"First, we will try to talk to him in a manner different from Superman's," Batman says, "if that doesn't work, then the object is to get him to Greece. I have a pretty good feeling that if--"

"No," Wonder Woman says looking at Batman coldly, "After what he's done, the object is to just get him. Period." Wonder Woman flies through the brewery wall and everyone follows except an angry Batman who slowly enters knowing that his plans may have just gone up in smoke.

Flash turns to Batman and smiles, "Last call!"

In Greece at the site of the portal...

Ares and The Enchantress stand over the unconscious body of the Green Lantern. Ares removes his ring and gives it to The Enchantress.

"A gift to you, my love," he says

"Let him keep it," she says, "It will make it even more entertaining to watch you best him again when he awakes."

"And when the Justice League comes, I will best them as well," Ares replies smiling

"No Ares," The Enchantress says, "They will not survive Thor."

To be continued...


	3. Gods And Men

Disclaimer: Justice League Unlimited is owned by DC/WB, not me. Thor and The Enchantress are owned by Marvel Entertainment.

The Prologue is labeled as chapter one. So I'll call this part 3 to go along with it being chapter 3.

When last we left off, a curse-infected Thor had defeated Superman, Supergirl, Booster Gold and The Elongated Man. Green Lantern traveled to Greece to investigate an open portal that Batman believes may be where Thor entered this universe. Green Lantern was then defeated by Ares and The Enchantress. Now, Batman, Wonder Woman, Fire, Ice, Power Girl, Zatanna and The Flash charge into the Metropolis Budweiser Brewery to face Thor.

Days of Thunder part 3: "Gods and Men"

"Times up, Thor!!" Wonder Woman yells as she flies upon Thor. But much to her surprise, Thor is lying down asleep and snoring loudly amidst a large pile of empty beer kegs and with a hose draped across his chest. Fire, Ice, and Power Girl follow and Power Girl lifts Thor up and slams him into the wall waking him up.

"You're in trouble, little man!" she says

"Ho there, fair wenches," Thor says drunkingly stumbling over his words, "Thish ish a gift worthy of the gods."

"Shut up!" Power Girl says as she punches Thor through the wall into the freeze room.

"Ice," Wonder Woman says

With that, Ice freezes the air in the room and Thor along with it. However, Thor's facial expression is an angry one and he stands frozen still in the ice staring at Wonder Woman. Batman, Zatanna and Flash finally arrive.

"Piece of cake," Power Girl says

Wonder Woman glances at Batman, "Well, that was easy."

"Get down," Batman yells as he tackles Wonder Woman to the ground as ice goes flying everywhere. "He wasn't frozen," Batman says

"Thou hath ruined my recreation!" Thor declares as he twirls his hammer in anger. Fire, Ice, Power Woman and Flash surround him.

"Bruce," Wonder Woman says softly, "You can get off me now."

"Just say the word," Zatanna says

"Wait," Batman replies, "Not just yet."

"We have to combine our efforts and take him down together," Flash says

"I'm takin' him now," Power Girl says as she throws a punch at Thor. He catches her fist, kicks her in the stomach and throws her into Ice.

"You wenches need to humbled before you can pleasure the god of thunder!" he says

"All my life I've had to put up with male chauvinist pigs like you," Fire says, "Burn baby burn!!" She blasts fire at Thor only to have him twirl his hammer and absorb it, then send it back at her. It has no effect on her but as Thor walks towards her, she looks very afraid.

"Hey Haggar the Horrible," Flash says, "Catch me if you can." Flash blankets Thor in a series of speedy punches while running around him. The punches have no effect as Thor continues to move toward Fire.

"Flash, stand still or get out of the way," Fire says, "I don't want to blast you by mistake!"

"Out of the way, eh?" Thor says, "Let me assist thee!" Thor slams his hammer down on the ground causing shockwaves that send Flash, Batman, Zantanna, and Ice into the air. Wonder Woman and Power Girl simultaneously punch Thor in the face sending him hurtling back and causing him to drop his hammer.

"Now you don't have your toy, you creep!!" Power Girl says

Power Girl, Wonder Woman and Flash triple team Thor with punches while Zatanna examines the hammer. "This thing is incredible! The magic I sense coursing through it is astonishing!!"

"Don't get too close to it," Batman says, "We have to take Thor down while he doesn't have the hammer. Then we take him to Greece."

"Now I'll give you a taste of your own medicine," Wonder Woman says as she flies to the hammer.

"Diana, don't touch that!" Batman says. Diana picks the hammer up.

"You were saying?" she says smiling (Wonder Woman picked up Thor's hammer in Marvel VS DC #3, so she can pick it up for some reason) The hammer automatically then blasts Flash, Power Girl, Fire, and Ice, leaving them unconscious.

"No!" Diana screams as she drops the hammer and attacks Thor. Thor knees Wonder Woman in her still tender belly hard causing her to double over and go down right in front of the hammer.

"Diana!!" Batman screams as he rushes Thor. But he is moved to the side by a cloud-like mist.

"I'll take him, Bruce," Zatanna says. Zatanna chants every spell she knows at Thor and hurtles every magical force in her arsenal, but to no effect.

"Are thee finished, witch?" Thor says boringly, "No, let me say again, THOU ART FINISHED!" And with that he uses his hammer to shrink her, causing her to be trapped under he hat. Wonder Woman while completely winded, musters the strength to grab the hammer.

"This isn't over yet, Thor!" she says

"Take the hammer, wench," Thor says as he lets go.

"Diana, NO!!" Batman says as he again rushes in

"I'll show you, you arrogant ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" he screams as the hammer unleashes a tremendous surge of magical energy that causes Diana's body to glow, before she finally collapses.

"NOOOOOO!!" Batman yells as he rushes to her side. She's not breathing. He gives her CPR as Thor indifferently walks away.

"Come on, Diana," he says, his voice full of desperation as he pulls his mask back, "Come, on Diana!! Dammit, Come on!!"

"Bruce...Bruce. You were right...should have listened to you..." Diana coughs out before she passes out again. He saved her life, but he's angry now. He pulls his mask back on and storms after Thor.

"Turn around, Damn you!!" he yells. Thor ignores him. He rushes around to face Thor and begins to throw punch after punch to no effect as Thor keeps walking. Tears nearly well up in the eyes of Bruce Wayne who is Batman as he continues to yell and punch at Thor.

"How dare you harm her!!" he yells, "Who are you to hurt her?!! You think that because you're a god that you can just walk over whoever you please? You obnoxious bastard!! Fight me! Fight me!" Batman had become so angry he had lost his reason, and he forgot about his ace in the hole. Thor continued to ignore him, almost as if listening to a voice inside his mind.

"Come to me, my love; come to me," The Enchantress meditates as she sits in the lair of Ares, god of war. Her feet rest on the spell-drugged body of John Stewart, who is better known as the Green Lantern, one of the league's most powerful members but hardly a match for the immortal Ares.

"Who is your love, Enchantress?" Ares says, "Am I not your love?"

"You are, Ares," she replies, "But now that Thor has defeated the Justice League, I can lure him here so that you may give him final rest and you and I may rule this planet."

"I did not want the Justice league simply defeated," Ares says, "I wanted them DESTROYED. Send him to their ridiculous home in outer space. Have him blow it away." And with that, Ares walks out.

"I am tired of this, Ares," The Enchantress says to herself, "Using you to achieve my plans is becoming more of problem as you become more of an annoyance. I will rule this planet, but not with you by my side. I will rule it with my true love, the one who denies me no more...Thor. And I will bring him here to destroy YOU. Come to me, my love; come to me."

Meanwhile, Batman still kneels by a lying but conscious Wonder Woman. Thor is long gone. And the other members of the league are starting to come around as well.

"Bruce," she says

"Don't talk," he replies softly, "you'll be back at the Watchtower in no time. A crew is coming to get you guys out of here."

"It's my fault," she says weakly, "I put everyone in danger by rushing in. Didn't listen to you. Had to see if you cared about me. Could have gotten us all killed.

"None of us are dead, Diana," Batman says, "We'll talk about it later, or perhaps never."

"Do you care, Bruce?"

"...Yes, more than you'll ever know."

"Then prove it now."

"I can't."

Flash walks up. "J'onn and the others are here to get us out. That spell he put on Zatanna only lasted until he left. She's back to her full figure."

Both Diana and Bruce stare at Flash. Bruce pulls her up and walks her onboard one of the space jets.

"What'd I do?" Flash says to himself

"Atom to Batman," comes across the earpiece inside Batman's mask.

"Go ahead," Batman replies

"I've worked my way up to Thor's brain. Elongated Man deserves a gold medal for getting me in here. I'll see what I can do. But I know we're heading to Greece I read that in his thought waves. There's also another presence here. Someone female and powerful; I think he's acting under some form of mind control."

"Be careful, Atom," Batman says, "I've been trying to contact Green Lantern, but he hasn't been answering."

"Well, I doubt she'll notice me whoever she AAAAAARRRRRGHHH!!" Atom is cut off

"ATOM!" Batman cries out

"What's wrong, Bruce?" Diana says

"J'onn, change of plans," Batman says, "We don't have time to go to the Watchtower. We're going to Greece."

To be continued...


	4. Battle of the Ivory Tower

First and foremost, my apologies for taking so long to update this story. With the semester almost over, I really got swamped with schoolwork. Plus, I've been going through some girl trouble. But I'll use the latter as motivation for another Justice League story. I really appreciate the comments; I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I was worried about my characterizations of certain members, but you guys make this worth doing.

The Justice League is owned by DC/WB. Marvel Entertainment owns Thor and The Enchantress.

DAYS OF THUNDER CHAPTER 4: Battle of The Ivory Tower

Hawkgirl exploded into the lair of Ares and faced the Enchantress as she stood over the tortured and tormented Green Lantern. Shayera's glowing spiked mace slammed into the Enchantress' body, and John could hear her ribs shatter as she screamed and fell.

"Get up!!" Hawkgirl taunted, "Get up, witch!!"

"Mercy," Enchantress moaned, "By the gods, I beg of thee, MERCY!"

"There isn't gonna be any mercy for you," Shayera said as she lay a final blow to the head of the Enchantress.

"Shayera," John said weakly

"And no mercy for you either, Green Lantern," as Hawkgirl turned and lifted her mace

"Shayera, I love you," John said, "I never meant to..."

"And I love you, 'til death do us part!!"

"Are you finished toying with this human," Ares said to the Enchantress as John came out of the hallucination, "And why has Thor not destroyed the Justice League?"

"Have patience, my love," she replied, "Thor incurred some problems, but he is on his way to deal with them. He shall paint the blackness of space red with the blood of our foes."

"Your assurance is not enough for me," Ares said, "I shall find Thor and lead him there myself."

"And what of this one?" she asked, "What shall we do with The Green Lantern?"

"Kill him," Ares replied, "he has entertained you enough."

Meanwhile, aboard a jet flying above Greece, Wonder Woman sat alone watching as Batman and the others work. She felt strong enough to help them, but Batman advised her rest. It turned out that the tear in the intergalactic fabric was very near Ares' lair, an ivory tower in the mountains of Sparta. It was more than obvious that he had something to do with this. She ran her hand across the softness of her lower abdomen and sighed. Despite her knowledge of Ares and her strength slowly returning to her, she still felt weak and useless. Less than twenty minutes ago, Batman had told her care about her 'more than she would ever know' and now it was back to business as usual. But letting her emotions get the best of her is what she feels led to this situation, and she tells herself that she won't let them get the best of her on this mission. Then, her thoughts are interrupted by the voice of Supergirl over the jet's radio.

"Batman, I am coming in on the tower now," Supergirl said

"You were told not to come here," J'onn said, "You were instructed to stay on the Watchtower and heal."

"That tower's entrance is layered with traps," Diana says, "Wait until we get there so that I can..."

"Whatever," Kara replies, "Supergirl out."

Supergirl hid amidst the mountains as she watched Ares leave only to bump into Thor. She considered attacking them both, but she figured that was a 'Wonder Woman move,' so she watched and listened as Ares spoke to Thor about attacking the Watchtower only to have Thor ignore him and enter the lair. Ares angrily followed but left the entrance to the tower open.

"Supergirl to Batman," she said, "Ares is definitely in on this. I saw him talking to Thor; they just entered the tower. My guess is that Green Lantern is inside. I'm going in."

"No," Batman said, "we've arrived; we can see you."

After a few minutes of strategizing, Batman decided that he and Flash should enter and try to find Green Lantern while Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Power Girl occupy Ares. Martian Manhunter and Zantanna's jobs will be to find Thor and work on reversing the mind control, and Fire and Ice would remain at the jet. Batman told them that their roles, if necessary, would be revealed later.

"Stick with me, Supergirl," Diana said, "I know this lair very well."

"I don't need to stick with you, I'm going in!" Kara said as she flew into the tower. Wonder Woman quickly followed and Batman nodded at Power Girl as she turned and went in after them.

"Atom to Batman"

"Atom to Batman"

Batman put his hand to his pointed ear as he heard the familiar voice of the Atom. "Atom, are you alright?"

"There was a surge of some sort of magical energy through Thor's mind, but I didn't take that big of a hit because I shrank myself smaller once I started feeling it. Sorry I didn't contact you earlier. I've been working on reestablishing Thor's normal brainwave patters. Maybe that will help deal with the mind control."

"Excellent work, Atom," Batman replied

"However, there is something of concern," Atom said cautiously, "We don't know anything about Thor. So, if I manage to bring him out of the brainwash, how do we know he won't still be a problem?"

"If you bring him out, we'll see to it that he goes back home," Batman says, "We are inside Ares' lair, we will get you out."

As Atom continued to work on Thor's brainwaves, he is greeted by a familiar voice and face. "Need some assistance, friend," Martian Manhunter said

Thor silently stood alongside the Enchantress as Ares entered and coldly stared them both down.

"The Justice League is here and you two stand there and do nothing!! What is this about, Enchantress?!"

"Worry not for the Justice League, Ares," Enchantress said, "sit, relax and enjoy."

Thor pulled out a chair for Ares as Ares impatiently sat.

"Batman, come in," Flash said, "I've found Green Lantern. He's alive but he's out cold. I'm taking him out of here."

"I'm right behind you Flash," Batman said as Flash jumped, "I give the orders here, and I say that we are going to find Thor and retrieve the Atom."

"Hey, take it easy Bats," Flash replies, "and how did Atom get here?"

"That's none of your business, boy," he angrily replied, "Carry Lantern and follow me, NOW!!"

Wonder Woman and Power Girl come upon Ares, The Enchantress and Thor. Batman and Flash soon enter as well. Ares rose and walked out. "Thor!" Power Girl said, "I've been waiting for another crack at that..."

"No, Power Girl!!" Batman angrily said, "Let me deal with Thor, he hurt Diana and I'm going to hurt him!!"

"Thor is mine, Batman!!" Power Girl said, "Butt out!!"

Diana raised her eyebrows as both Power Girl and Batman charged Thor. Batman is slapped away but Power Girl managed to knock Thor into another room.

"Batman, always giving me orders!" Flash said as he dropped Green Lantern on the ground, "I should be the leader of this team! I'm calmer than any of you creeps! And you, some Wonder Woman you turned out to be, of all the guys you fall for, you fall for the butthole bat! You couldn't fall for me, you had to fall for that self-centered fart!!"

"Flash, what are you talking about?" Diana said as she began to realize what was happening

"What about MY feelings? You act like you didn't know!!" he yelled as he angrily shook his fists

"Your feelings? You ignorant punk!" Green Lantern said as he rose, seemingly losing all weakness, "You used to flirt with Hawkgirl, my Shayera, and now she's gone and I have all of you to thank for it!"

"Yeah, I did!" Flash says, "And what the hell are you gonna do about it? You try me, by the time I'm through with you, they'll be calling you Black and Blue Lantern! By the way, I always admired your name; John Smith is so original and unique."

"Come on then, boy!"

Power Girl is sent flying through several walls and crashes outside the lair. Fire and Ice rushed to her side. Thor screamed from inside and collapsed as J'onn and the Atom stood on either side of him. "That should have done it," the Atom said, "Now we bring him outside and wait like Batman said."

Wonder Woman reached down deep within herself to resist the urge to join the madness. "Wonder Woman to Zantanna, I have to go after Ares; can you handle this? I think they are under a spell."

"I'll be there in two and I'll see what I can do," Zantanna replied, "I had to put myself under a shield to protect myself from it. Lots of funny stuff going on around here."

"Succumb to me, Batman," Enchantress said as Batman fights against her spell, "no man can resist the Enchantress...UHHHNN!!"

"Exactly, witch, no MAN can," Wonder Woman gazed at her fist as she looked down at the unconscious Enchantress, "You're welcome, Bruce."

"Where's Thor?!" Batman angrily stormed off and Wonder Woman flew after Ares. She quickly caught up with him as he walked down a long narrow dark hallway.

"Ares," she said, "I knocked out your witch, but the spell is not broken. What madness are you playing at?"

"How quickly you forget, Diana," he replied still walking as she followed, "this is my home. I am the god of war. The longer you stay here, the greater the influence to wage war will affect you. You didn't honestly think you people could beat me in my own home did you?"

"Turn and face me, Ares," Wonder Woman said, "I'm best you myself and end this."

"Oh, I think there's someone who has some unfinished business with you, Princess," Ares said smiling as he closed the door to his bedroom. From seemingly out of nowhere, a fist buried itself deep into Diana's stomach, right on her navel, producing a loud "WHOOOF!" from the Amazon as she doubled over and looked up. As her eyes moved upward she was greeted with the red and yellow super symbol on a white cut-off t-shirt and then the smiling face of a possessed Supergirl.

"Can you say, 'rematch?'" Supergirl said, "Only this time, not only am I going to beat you, I'm going to make you admit to me that I beat you. And then, I'm going to kill you."

Thor regained consciousness as Atom, Martian Manhunter, Fire, Ice, Powergirl watched and readied themselves to fight him.

"Asgard not destroyed," he muttered, "Enchantress, portal, the god called Ares... TREACHERY!! In there, I will destroy Ares and his tower!!"

"Wait, Thor," J'onn said telepathically, "Calm yourself. I read your thoughts and I know that you are a hero from another universe. You cannot destroy the tower. Our friends are inside and they are fighting each other. We do not have the power to defeat Ares alone. We need your help. We promise you safe passage back to your world."

"Then for Asgard, for freedom, we shall strike!!" Thor declared, "Avengers Assemble!!"

"Avengers assemble?" Fire said puzzled

"Sorry," Thor said with a youthful grin, "force of habit."

Superman arrived still weakened from his battle with Thor. "Thor!"

"Take it easy, Superman," Atom said, "Thor is on our side. We're about to take on Ares. Your vulnerability to magic may present a problem if you go inside of the tower. We need to draw Ares outside."

"Let me handle that," Thor said as he waived his hammer. A huge bolt of red and blue lightening hit the tower, breaking it open. Ares rose from the rubble at the top in a large gigantic form and jumped down to meet his opposition.

"You feces!!" he said with fury, "How dare you destroy my home!! You all will die for this!!"

"Have at thee then!" Thor said as the final battle begins.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	5. Sacrifices

The Justice League is owned by DC/WB. Thor and The Enchantress are owned by Marvel Entertainment.

DAYS OF THUNDER: THE CONCLUSION

"You miserable annoyances seek a battle, well I shall give you one that will surely be your last!!" Ares shouts, now about twenty feet tall and standing at the foot of his damaged lair. Thor flies up towards his head.

"Ares," Thor says angrily, "Thou art a god. How could thou betray a fellow god with such lies and treachery? And for what purpose?"

Thor strikes Ares across the jaw with his hammer. The blow surprisingly is enough to send Ares down on his back. "Hit his with everything," Superman shouts as he, Fire, Ice, and Thor blast Ares with their respective powers.

Meanwhile inside one of the lower floors of the lair…

"OOOOOF!!" Wonder Woman blows out air from a super uppercut to her stomach. She has been trying to talk to Supergirl, but to no avail. The influence of war that is the very breathing air inside of Ares' lair has driven Kara mad. After blaming herself for the defeat at the brewery, Diana promised herself that she would not let her emotions get the best of her, and while the negative influences of the lair are pulling at her, she is holding on and resisting the urge to fight. Supergirl grabs Wonder Woman by her golden belt plate thing and rips it off taking the cloth underneath it as well and leaving her stomach bare and exposed.

"Kara, you have got to listen to me," Diana says, "You are under the control of the lair's war effect. You've got to fight it."

Supergirl punches Wonder Woman with three hard straight rights on her small oval-shaped navel. The first two Diana only buckles a bit, but the third sends her to her knees with a gasp and groan.

"I am fighting it. It being you," Kara replies, "I am going to make you submit, Wonder Wimp! You are going to look me in the eyes and admit to me that you are just a jealous cow! You did nothing but try to push me around and talk down to me, and now you're scared to fight me! Well, I am still going to beat the hell out of you!"

"Can't let her taunt me into fighting," Diana thinks, "The urge is so great, I have to figure out a way to stop her without losing control. And I better do it fast because she's really hurting me."

One floor above them…

"Stand still, you little punk!" Green Lantern shouts as he shoots a wall around Flash. The wall quickly closes in on him and begins to crush him. "You're not talking trash now, are you! You have the nerve to criticize Batman, he has proven himself. You, you're just around for comic relief!! What the hell have you ever done? And you talk about your feelings; when did love ever walk out of your life, huh? You've probably never had a relationship because you're too scared to step up and try! You don't have the guts to say how you feel about someone! You don't have the guts to know what sacrifice is about! You're not the Flash, you're just a flash in the pan!!"

"That's enough, Lantern!" Zantanna says, she then chants a few words and before you know it, all three are outside. Zatanna ducks as Power Girl crashes into a hill behind her.

"You fools thought me defeated," Ares yells as he stands swatting at Thor, Fire and Superman as they fly around him blasting him, "The god of war is never defeated!!"

Suddenly, five mechanical canine-like monstrosities rise from the ground. They all have machine guns and tank barrels on them. "Dogs of war, destroy them!" Ares shouts as the robotic creatures attack.

"Guys," Zantanna says, "We've got to –" But before she could finish, both men are headed towards the battle as Ares shrinks back down to normal size and sneaks off.

Back inside…

"C'mon Wonder Woman," Kara says as she misses with a three punch combo aimed at Diana head, "show me some of that Amazon technique."

"All I have to do is land one good shot and she'll go down," Diana thinks, "But she's so fast."

Wonder Woman throws a punch at Supergirl's jaw, but Kara sidesteps it and knees Diana in the stomach. "UMMF!"

"Gotcha there, huh?" Kara grins, "You're weak in the middle. I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Kara stop," Diana says, "Stop before you hurt yourself,"

"You arrogant witch!" she replies, "I thought you were gonna give up. Oh well, let's see what you had for lunch, shall we?"

Supergirl gets low and comes up into Wonder Woman's stomach with a two fisted uppercut that lands on both sides of her navel sending Diana off the ground and down on her butt with a loud "OHHHH!" Diana sweep kicks Supergirl down and both women, now on their knees, interlock their fingers and squeeze. Wonder Woman overpowers Supergirl and rises to her feet still squeezing Kara's hands.

"Now who's weak little girl?" Diana says, but then says, "No! I cannot let the urges overtake me. I have to beat her, but I cannot – EEEOOOFF, BY HERA!!"

Wonder Woman was cut off as Supergirl rammed her own her into Wonder Woman's stomach doubling her over and causing tears to well up in Diana's eyes from the sheer force of the ram. "I could go to sleep on your gut," Kara says, "it's soft now, like a pillow."

Wonder Woman is doubled over with both hands grasping her stomach. She looks at Kara with her eyes wide and teary and knows she is losing, but will not allow herself to succumb to the urge to fight. She knows if she does lose control, she may kill her. Kara moves towards Diana, and Diana turns away still doubled over.

"Are you crying?" Kara says, "You know, I always wondered about you. You seemed so tough, so aggressive for such a good-looking lady. Until the Batman thing, I kinda thought you played for the other team, if you catch my drift."

Kara yanks Diana's arms away from her stomach and stands her up. Diana offers little resistance as the shorter blonde Kryptonian pushes her against a wall. Diana tries to push Kara away but every time Diana's hands come up, Kara gives her a little shot on the navel, not a hard one, but enough to make Diana groan and lower her hands. "Yummy for the tummy," Kara leans up and whispers, "You're beaten; admit it."

Back outside…

Ares, god of war, would never have imagined he'd be retreating from a battle on his own doorstep, but his dogs of war didn't last very long. All they were was a distraction so that he could form another strategy, but now he finds himself being pursued by Superman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Power Girl, and The Flash. "Where'd Thor go?" Lantern asks

"I don't know, and I really don't care," Power Girl says, "I know Batman told Fire and Ice to stay by the lair for some reason, but now I just wanna pound this chump. If Thor gets out of line, he can be next."

"No," Superman says, "Thor is our ally now, I'm sure wherever he is, he has a good reason for being there. And Ares is not known for running away, he's luring us into some sort of ambush, so be wary."

Green Lantern flies low even with Flash. "Hey Flash, about what I said earlier--"

"Save it for later," Flash replies, "Let's just get Ares."

Back inside the lair…

"Ready to admit that I've beaten you, Wonder Woman," Supergirl says as she presses her fist against Wonder Woman's stomach while pinning both of Diana's wrists above her head with her other hand, "No? No problem."

Supergirl begins to ram punch after punch into Diana's stomach sticking out her third knuckle and hitting the navel. Diana can only moan and groan as she tries to fight the urge to lose control but also realizing that she cannot take much more. Diana whispers, "Alright Supergirl, you win."

"WHAT?" Kara says leaning as close to Diana as she can without leaving herself vulnerable to a counter attack

"You have bested me," Diana says looking down at Kara's feet. Diana is dropped to her knees by a hard fist to the belly as Kara lets her go, "Wrong answer! I said admit that I BEAT you. Get into the twenty-first century, geez!"

"Okay Kara," Diana says looking weakly into Supergirl's eyes, "You… you beat me."

"I did it!! I did it!! I got you and I made you quit!" Supergirl's face was full of joy and happiness as she began to jump up and down with delight, "Tell me more, or else."

"You were just too strong for me," Diana continues, doubling herself over and clutching her stomach, "You were smart enough to find my weak spot and you kept hitting me there. I could not take your power, and I had no choice but to surrender to your superior might. You were just too much for me. You beat me."

"You've just made me change my mind," Kara says blushing with joy, "I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to make you MY pupil. I'm going to instruct you when we get back to the Watchtower. But first, in order to be my student, you have to have a clear mind. That means no distractions, and there's one big one that's been watching us for a while now."

Supergirl turns and fires her heat vision into the shadows as Batman cries out in pain and crashes through a wall, landing outside of the lair. "How do you like your Batman? Extra crispy or cremated?"

Diana suddenly no longer seems to feel her pain as rage overtakes her face. She grabs Kara by the throat and squeezing. Kara responds by repeatedly punching Diana in the stomach, and while Diana still groans and bends, she doesn't release her grip. "I'm going to kill you!" she cries out as she flies Supergirl through wall after wall. They both hurtle outside of the lair and into the snowy ground. Wonder Woman mounts Supergirl and draws back her fist, "Game over little girl!!"

Meanwhile, Ares is surrounded, but smiling. He pulls out his sword…

"I have you dolts exactly were I want you," he says, "We are near Mount Olympus, home of the gods. So fitting that I shall kill you with them observing from afar so that they may know that I am superior to Zeus."

"Bring it on, Blondey!" Flash says

"You won't be fighting alone," The Enchantress says as she steps out from behind a tree, "And look what I've brought with me"

Thor appears.

"The tide has once again turned," Ares says with a smile

"Yes," Enchantress says, "But not in your favor, Ares!!"

Enchantress blasts Ares and sends him down.

"Enchantress, what are you doing?!" Ares says, "You loved me!!"

"Tell it to Aphrodite!" Green Lantern says as everyone blasts Ares. The combined might is enough to stun the god of war but Ares still manages to disappear.

"He's back at his lair, I sense it," Enchantress says, "Thor and I will finish this."

"How do you know you can trust her," Superman says

"Who cares about that," Green Lantern says, "That witch tortured me."

"No harm intended," Enchantress says as she and Thor walk through a portal. Green Lantern explodes into anger and flies off in the direction of Ares lair

Back outside the lair…

"No, Wonder Woman!!" Fire is trying to restrain Diana as she is choking Supergirl, who looks like she doesn't have the slightest idea what's going on.

"Batman is badly hurt!!" Ice says, "I don't think he's breathing!"

Diana rushes to his side as Ares cries out from inside his lair, "DIANA!! You did this and you shall pay!"

"Whatever Batman told the two of you to do, now's the time to do it!" the Atom says

"I agree!" Zatanna says, "With the others gone, I don't know how long we can hold him off!"

Fire and Ice hold hands as Fire melts the foundation of Ares' lair and Ice freezes the floors immediately above. The result is that the entire lair collapses and Ares is buried below the rubble. But Batman still lies motionless. "All this and I still couldn't help you," Diana says as she starts to give Batman mouth to mouth. Supergirl rises and looks sad, realizing what she's done to Batman. Batman coughs and wakes up. He starts to say something to Diana, but she puts her finger over his lips. "Shhh, it's over, it's all over."

But then Thor crashes into the rubble and comes out carrying Ares by his cape. The other league members arrive. "Where are you taking him, Thor?" Superman says

"Someplace where he'll never be a bother again," Thor replies

Thor flies into outer space and hurls Ares at the sun. Without watching to see if he made it, Thor flies back down to earth to find the Enchantress surrounded. She creates a portal and disappears. The portal remains open, closing a little every few minutes.

"Thor," Superman says, "How did you know you could trust the Enchantress after what she did to you?"

"Love makes one do strange things," Thor replies, "She's in love with me, but have me, she never will. So she acts against herself and her treacherous plans. It is hard to explain."

Diana hears Thor's words as she feels her eyes shed tears. As Thor bids the League fair well, she observes her teammates. As Flash boards the jet, his smile isn't there with him as Green Lantern regretfully stares at him, and curses to himself for allowing the Enchantress to escape. Martian Manhunter reveals that more portals may exist and more individuals may have crossed into their universe to everyone's disappointment. Supergirl is at Batman's side but leaves whenever Diana comes near and avoids eye contact with her. And Batman himself, well he's sleeping, but Diana wonders if he would say anything to her other than the usual indifferent talk if he were awake. After viewing all of this, Diana wonders if the days of thunder are only just beginning for The Justice League.

EPILOUGE

Ares awakes to find himself being pulled through space towards earth by something. He turns around to find that he is strapped to his brother, guardian of the sun, Apollo's chariot.

"Your defeat was very amusing because it was so humiliating," Apollo tells him, "You are the god of war and you were defeated by a bunch of confused mortals, a drunken sorceress, and a brainwashed infidel god."

"I shall have my revenge," Ares says

"Indeed," Apollo replies skeptically, "Go back to doing what worked for you, brother. We are gods, we do not let mortals beat us."

"Where are you taking me?" Ares says

"Someplace where you can think of a new strategy while your dogs of war rebuild your lair," Apollo says, "Ares, you don't visit family often enough"

A few moments later, Ares awakes amongst burning rocks and spirits

"Ares," Hades god of the underworld says, "long time, no see brother."

THE END?


	6. I Remember

Disclaimer: Justice League Unlimited is owned by DC/Warner Bros.

NOTE: I decided to nix "Sisterhood" for a while with all the new developments on the show. This is a bonus story I added on to "Days of Thunder." It's a prologue to a future story I'm thinking about naming "Brutality." For those of you who requested more Batman/ Wonder Woman, I hope this keeps you sustained until I start the new story.

"Days of Thunder" Epilogue and Prologue to "Brutality"

"I Remember"

"What are you watching?" Supergirl says as she approaches Green Lantern in one of the living rooms. Steel, Green Arrow, Hawk, Dove, and Elongated Man are seated at one of the tables playing cards.

"They call her Cleopatra," he replies, sounding very tired but very focused on the big screen, "Leader of a new band of amazons living off the coast of Madagascar. Miracle Island."

"What's she talking about?" Supergirl says

"Just the usual anti-male gibberish," he replies, "We didn't know about their existence until a week after Shay—Hawkgirl came back… anyway, they've taken over much of the island."

"Why didn't we know about them before? I mean, Wonder Woman is an amazon; why didn't she say something?" Supergirl asks, "I've never even heard of Miracle Island."

"We've all been dealing with so much. Every day, every hour there's a crisis. And ever since we found out that there are more portals out there, and that the United States government may be against us, problems have just been popping up everywhere," he says

"Yeah," she replies, "but this Cleopatra thing seems minor, anyway. So what if a bunch of fake amazons wanna run an island, we've got bigger fish to fry."

"We always do," he replies, looking passed her as Shayera enters the room and sits on the other side, only acknowledging Lantern with a glance as she comes through the door. Supergirl turns and notices just as she notices the sorrow in Lantern's face when she turns back to him. "Are you alright?" she says

"I'll be," he replies and then leaves. Shayera watches him go with no show of emotion then turns back to looking at the screen. Supergirl approaches her.

"You can see he's hurting," she says, "You don't have to be so…"

"It's over," Shayera says, "It's over."

"First of all, don't cut me off when I'm talking. All I was trying to…" Shayera gets up and leaves Kara in mid-sentence. Shayera stops right before walking through the door, "I didn't come back for conflict. Mind your own business and let things be. Please."

Supergirl is stunned by the subtle loudness in Shayera's voice as the others turn and watch her leave, "Then why the hell DID you come back?" Kara yells as the door closes behind Shayera. Steel restrains Supergirl as she angrily starts after Shayera.

"Kara no," he says, "After everything that happened with you and Wonder Woman in Greece (see "Days of Thunder") you don't need to get into any more fights with teammates. It's not worth it."

Supergirl decides reluctantly to let it go and join the guys for a few games of poker. Dove turns to her, "You know, gambling is an immoral practice."

"Geez," Green Arrow says, "does this kid ever shut up?"

"It might be strategy," Steel says, "He's won eight hands in a row."

Meanwhile in the training room…

"OOOF!" moans Wonder Woman as Batman's heel strikes her stomach

"I'm sure it didn't hurt nearly as much as you're making it out to," he says flipping out of the way of her punches

"Why don't you try again," she says smiling, "I'm really getting soft there. I guess I have Supergirl to thank for it."

She grabs him by his cape, but he twists and the two fall down with him on top and Diana on her back.

"Uhh!" she cries out as her head bumps the floor and her arms fling upward, then rest above her head, "It appears you have me at a disadvantage, Mr. Wayne. What are you going to do now?"

Batman rises and pulls Diana up, much to her dislike. "I didn't know you were an actress," he says

"You had me," she says

"No, I did not," he says, "You asked for this session and you turned it into a game. This room is for professionalism and as a founding member, you should…"

"Bruce, I LIKE YOU!" she says, "I've developed feelings for you! Must you be so thickheaded and anal! And how dare you try to chew me out, as many stuns as you've… oh, what is the use? I wanted to have fun with you, but when that mask in on, you are one of the most…"

"Don't say it," he cuts her off and leaves before she can finish the sentence

"Maybe I should have been serious so I could've knocked some sense into him," she thinks. Ever since their battles with Thor and Ares in Greece, Diana has assumed an attitude of forcefulness when it comes to her feelings for Batman. She figures that he'll find a way to get out of any situation she puts him in, so why not be direct; her feelings for him haven't gone away.

Since the "Days of Thunder," things have taken strange turns. Flash just got back from a leave of absence; Shayera Hol/ Hawkgirl rejoined the league, which has had both a joyous and sorrowing effect on Green Lantern, and a not so joyous effect on his new girlfriend, Vixen or on Diana. Things between Diana and Supergirl haven't improved either, despite Superman's attempts to get the two to discuss their differences, as Supergirl put it, "There's nothing to discuss." The United States government seems to be responsible for several chaotic situations that the League has had to deal with, ranging from Doomsday to a homegrown superhero team, The Ultimen. One of the Ultimen, Longshadow, has joined the League, even though his lifespan is shortened. He certainly has caught Wonder Woman's eye. Even Superman is realizing that the League can't be everywhere at once. Many of them have been helping with the tsunami relief efforts and many of them are still learning the ropes.

Back at the Watchtower…

Diana is nearly finished packing her bags as Batman enters her room. "Going somewhere?" he says already knowing the answer to his question

"There's a portal in Gotham City," she replies, "I need to get away for a while; so I decided to go and investigate."

"Gotham is MY city," he asks, "You are the most well known amazon in the world. I will deal with that myself. You could only cause trouble."

"I knew you would say that. I'm going there simply to investigate," she replies, "I'm taking my invisible jet. I will be assessing the situation, but I won't be going alone."

"Very good," he says with a grin, "I'm going with you."

"No," she says tensing up and becoming a bit angry, "I don't want you to."

"Then I'll go on my own," he replies. Diana looks at him with an expression that has defeat and helplessness written all over it. "Please Bruce," she says, "I'm not going alone. I'm taking Longshadow. He's been interested in going on patrols with me, so I am going to take him with me so he can get some hours in."

"No," Batman says, "You will not under mind me by taking"

"Who's under-minding you?" she gets a bit angry, "Or is it that someone who actually cares about me, is willing to spend time with me, wants me. Is that it, Bruce? Or is it Batman now? You pull me in and you push me out; you are hurting me and you don't even know how much. You"

"You are overreacting as usual," he replies, "Gotham is a different type of city, and Longshadow isn't ready yet. He's needs training and guidance."

"And who better than me?" she says, pleading her case, "I brought him to the League. He's my understudy; and he's a good student and a quick learner."

"How 'good' is he?" Batman says as he pulls Diana close and gazes into her sky blue eyes, "Next time you want to get my attention, do it a different way."

"Does this mean you've finally come around," she says leaning up to kiss him

"No," as he pulls away, "It means no more games. Next time you under-mind my authority in Gotham, despite you being a founding member, I will PERSONALLY reprimand you."

Diana smiles and blushes wondering how Batman could say that with a straight face. "Are you ready to leave?" she asks, giving in to the wishes of the world's greatest detective

"Do you have to ask?" he replies. As Diana leaves her room and Batman follows, he smiles as well.

It's a human sign 

_When things go wrong,_

_When the scent of her lingers_

_And temptation's strong,_

_Elton John "Sacrifice"_

He remembers her words only an hour before he left.

"John, I don't want to be with you anymore! We were never together anyway!"

He remembers her flaming hair and her angry scowl. He remembers her voice going from its indifference airy tone to the tone and anger of when she wore the mask.

"You have someone in your life now, so why don't you be with her! If I was that important to you, then you wouldn't have moved on. But you did! And so did I. I am happy you moved on!"

He remembers that she's a bad liar. He remembers back when she told him she loved him and the kiss they shared right before she left him last time. He remembers reminding her of that.

"John, you have that model, Vixen. I didn't come back for this! I came back to try to help! I don't want to go down that road again."

He remembers the tears in her eyes and the sob that came after. He remembers asking her if she still loves him.

"Does it matter, John? Please John, please John, please John. It's over. You can't trust me; you can't love me. Love her and move on."

He remembers her wings blocking him from her, hiding her tears. He remembers wondering if she stills loves him or if she ever did at all…

"John, I said I don't want to. John… back away from me, I don't want to touch you. I just want to be alone. Go to your Vixen."

He remembers going to his room early. He remembers Vixen coming to arouse him. He remembers not being in the mood.

"Bruce," Diana says as she nudges him from his sleep in the co-pilot's chair of her invisible jet. "We're here."

She'd never seen the Batman fall asleep, especially on a mission. And she realized that most people fall asleep when they're either very tired or very comfortable. And Batman doesn't get tired. As the jet sat parked on a rooftop, she sees her chance to end all of this frustration with him and his flip-flopping ways. They're the only ones on the jet. Diana gives Batman a kiss on the lips. "I'm not letting you off this jet until you admit your feelings."

"Now is not the time" he was cut off as she yanks him up with one hand

"C'mon," she says, "Test me, Batman. In order to leave this jet, you are either going to admit your feelings for me or you are going to have to best me. And you can't."

"Yes I can," he replies, "We have a mission to complete and you"

Then he stops. His eyes meet hers and they move down her body as she weakens her grip and lets him down. Every ounce of her is breathing sexuality and aggression and he is taking notice. She looks at him as he measures her up. "I know you can best me, Bruce. You already have my heart."

There's a silence before he finally gives in. He kisses her deeply and painfully as her tears begin to flow. The anger carries them both into the back where they push and struggle with each other as they hug and kiss. Batman pins Diana against the wall and stares at her. "I want to see your weakness. I want you to surrender."

"I want to see your weakness," She pushes herself off the wall and pins him against it, "I've been letting you yank me around long enough. This time, I want to win. You want to see my weakness, Bruce. Take it from me."

"Is that a challenge?" he asks, pulling his mask off

The energies inside of both could barely be contained. Both were so used to being aggressive and in control at the meetings and in combat, but secretly, both wanted to be submissive, especially Diana. But neither would get the chance as an explosion shakes the jet. Batman and Wonder Woman rush out to see what's going on. What they find is a burning building and several men dressed in trench coats running away screaming. A strawberry blonde haired man dressed in black leather is kneeling by his motorcycle with his face in his hands crying. "I'll take care of the thugs, you see about him," Batman says

"I'm on it," Diana replies as she approaches the motorcyclist, "Sir, are you alright?"

"You have to stop him!" the man screams as his voice shifts from normal to demonically deep, "He's going to kill them all! You have to do something! If he gets out again, he'll kill more than the Hulk! You have to stop him!"

Diana's eyes widen as the man grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her. "Hulk? Sir, who are you talking about? We'll protect you from him, just tell me"

"You don't understand," he says, his eyeballs are flaming and his hands feel white hot on Diana's skin "You have to kill me now before he… he…"

Batman's fist slams into the man's jaw knocking him out cold. "We'll take him to the Watchtower. And his bike."

"What about the other men?" Diana asks still shaken up, "Did you catch them?"

"One," Batman replies, "Two Face's scum. There's a gang war brewing between he and The Penguin. I see even I have been neglecting my duties here in Gotham, for the 'greater good.' The punk said that someone on a motorcycle wearing black leather with a flaming skull and flaming fists attacked them with a spiked chain. Sounds like our blonde friend here got sucked through a portal."

At an unknown location… Amanda Waller watches the satellite footage of Batman and Wonder Woman as they load the biker and the bike onto the invisible jet. "This is a very despicable turn of events. Now they have the Ghost Rider in their custody."

"The portals are the problem," Maxwell Lord says, "He came through one of those. Maybe we should let the league solve that"

"Don't you dare make such a ridiculous suggestion, Lord," Waller says, "The Justice League is a bit too strong, and we learned from the Thanagarian invasion how easily we can be taken if we aren't prepared. Too many things have gone wrong and too many lives are at risk."

"We need to cripple them before they cripple us," The General says, "Starting with that big metal hammer they've got in outer space. If it were up to me, I'd nuke that thing to kingdom come."

"But it's not up to you," Waller replies sternly, "We have a few more tricks up our sleeves for the Justice League, our new Ultimen will be active in days. The process to create another Doomsday is underway, and we have a spy in their home, though he may not know it yet. For now, meet Superboy."

Meanwhile, back at the Watchtower. Longshadow and Wonder Woman are in his quarters talking. They are both seated on his bed as he talks about his life that never was. She listens with sorrow. "However long you're here, I promise you, we will make the most of it," she says

"I've talked so much about me," he says, "But none of that really happened. Wonder Woman, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she says

"What is it like to be so powerful and yet, so in control?" he asks

"No one's ever asked me that before," Diana says giving away a slight blush

"You are so beautiful," Longshadow says, "Your eyes… I fear looking into them and once I do, I'm afraid to look away. You carry yourself with such authority but with such… I don't know."

"Thank you," she says sincerely, "I mean that. Thank you, Longshadow, I don't hear that often."

"I don't have a lot of time," he says as he kisses her on the cheek. She pulls back a bit but allows him to finish the kiss. "I'm sorry," he says in a sad tone, "I really shouldn't have done that; I hope I didn't offend you."

Diana has a look of shock on her face. Not angry shock, but surprised shock. She feels the urge to smile even though she knows she shouldn't.

"Wonder Woman," a voice over her earpiece says, "Our 'bogie' is up and running."

"Yes Batman," she says with a bit of resentment. She knows the code means that the motorcyclist, who's name according to his driver's license is Johnny Blaze, is awake in the observation room.

"It's him, isn't it?" Longshadow says, "It's Batman."

Diana stands up as does Longshadow. She looks at him with sadness and sympathy, then she hugs him tightly and presses her body against his. He feels the warmth of her body, the softness of her chest, the firmness of her belly as well as the strong grip of her arms. "We'll talk about this later. But for now, we're going to act like it didn't happen," she says reassuringly, "I have to leave. Batman is waiting."

"So am I," Longshadow says

Meanwhile in Hades…

"I want this done right," Ares says as Hades stands behind him, "I want you to kill her. There can be no mistakes. If you want to be paid, you will kill Wonder Woman."

"That's what I do," Lobo says, "Witch had da nerve to put her hands on me when all's I wanted ta do was join up with da Justice dweebs. Kill Wonder Woman, piece a'cake."

"I don't think you get it, Lobo," Ares says, "I don't just want you to kill her. I want her hunted. I want her defeated. I want her humiliated. I want her to suffer before she dies. And I want you to say my name before you finish her. I want that to be her last memory."

"Yer askin' for a lot," Lobo says smiling, "But for what yer payin' me, you gotta deal, with no extra charges. This'll be real fun."

To be continued in an upcoming story


End file.
